The Biometry Core of the Kennedy Center provides statistical expertise and collaboration to Center investigators on all phases of clinical, observational, and basic science research. This includes guidance on study design, study conduct, data analysis, and the interpretation as well as publication of results. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific objectives of the Biometry Core are: (1) to assist and collaborate with Kennedy Center investigators in the design, conduct, analysis, interpretation, and reporting of clinical, translational, basic science, and observational studies; (2) to collaborate on new research initiatives and the development of applications for peer-reviewed funding; (3) to provide statistical expertise in the analysis of gene expression studies; (4) to provide guidance in the design and management of study databases; (5) to develop new statistical approaches as needed to meet specific study needs; and (6) to educate and train Kennedy Center members in study design and the statistical principles of biomedical research. [unreadable] [unreadable] In addressing these objectives, the Biometry Core strives to create a truly collaborative environment that promotes mutually productive interactions between biostatisticians and Center investigators, with the ultimate goal of enhancing the quality and productivity of the research conducted at the Kennedy Center. [unreadable] [unreadable]